


Let's talk about sex

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Men of Letters Bunker, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: Imagine giving your beautiful boyfriend Dean Winchester a shoulder rub after hours of research. You get caught up in the moment and forget the only one at home other than you two is Jack! He wants...no, needs to know about that kind of touch. Dean can tell Jack wants you to touch him like that, so he suggests you do. One thing leads to another and, well, Jack did need to find out about sex somehow. Who better to learn about it from than you and Dean, the two sexiest hunters on Earth.Disclaimer: Shameless smut. The whole thing is! No M/M but Dean and Jack are very close. You may be a little submissive to Dean, and Jack a little submissive to you and Dean. A little bit of kinky talk. Nothing too crazy.





	Let's talk about sex

Dean tosses a book down gently on the large library table in the main room of the bunker. You see him sigh and rub his forehead and you think it's so cute. You're about fed up with research yourself, so you walk over and delicately dance your fingers up Dean's arms, over his shoulders and then begin kneading the tense muscles there. You must admit, you do kind of have the magic touch.

Dean groans softly and whispers, “hell yeah.” You grin and continue massaging until someone clears their throat roughly and realize you were so out it tired, the both of you forgot Jack was sitting at the end of the table. Everyone else was out, and he had been so quiet, immersed not in research but in 'The Hobbit’ that you forgot he was…

“Hi,” Jack smiles shyly.

“Hey bud, how's it going?” asks Dean.

“Oh, I'm fine, I just… I was just wondering what you were doing to Dean?”

Oh! He was asking you! 

“Just helping Dean and his muscles feel better,” you tell him innocently. 

Jack nods, “Can I...ask what it feels like?”

Your eyebrows arch. Dean leans his lips up to your ear, “do you wanna show him?” Your boyfriend whispers, leaving little kisses and nips along the way. Your eyes open wide and look at him in surprise. He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, “If you wanna.”

You decide that you do wanna. Poor Jack, he'd never been touched more than a quick hug… he deserves more, and you'd like to be the one to show him. Wow! Where did that come from?

You hadn't thought about Jack in this way, after all, he's so young. He appears to be in his early 20’s maybe, but in reality is much younger. You're several years younger than Dean and that wasn't weird at all but this… this is a much wider, and weirder, age gap.

He smiles softly as you approach him. “Do you want me to show you, Jack?” He nods eagerly and you lean down to kiss his cheek, his skin warming under your lips. “Sometimes people give back or shoulder rubs to people they care about, a lot of people even pay to get their muscles massaged by professionals, that's how good it feels,” you explain to the young nephilim and he nods.

“And you care about me, right?”

“Of course, Jack,” You whisper, standing behind Jack, your fingers moving up his arms, tickling over the back of his neck lightly before brushing your fingertips down his shoulder blades and back up, settling your hands on his shoulders. You swear you can feel an energy coming from Jack. It feels… really good. He lets out a soft moan as you work the muscles of his upper body and a blush rises, spreading across his cheeks. Dean bites his lip to keep from grinning, but you ignore Dean and continue rubbing Jack's firm muscles until you have to pause. The energy is too strong. You grip on to the back of his chair, nearly bowled over by the waves of pleasure overwhelming all your senses. Dean stands from his chair, bounding over to you.

“Babe, you alright?” Dean asks, concerned.

You nod. “Jack, are you doing that?”

“I think... maybe I am?” Jack admits he's unsure, “It feels so good, Y/N.”

You feel a course of desire running up through your body, your core pulsing with need so intensely, it must be Jack's grace.

Dean puts a hand on your shoulder and lets out a deep sigh as he experiences the feeling vicariously, “Jack, this has got be your… your grace...Damn, this feels awesome,” Dean skims his fingers along your jaw, pulling your mouth into his, tongue tangling with yours desperately.

Jack looks over his shoulder and smiles, knowing he's making the two of you feel this way. Then he looks down to his sweatpants, tented too tight, palming his dick, “I'm... I'm really hard… here,” Jack states, sounding slightly alarmed.

You break from each other's kiss to stare at Jack.

“What do I do with it?”

Dean is skeptical, “you mean to tell me you haven't popped a boner? Gotten morning wood? You must have at least gotten morning wood by now!”

“Bones...wood...No Dean, if those terms mean this,” he gestures to his crotch, “then definitely no. Maybe it happened because I was touched by Y/N? She is really pretty and nice and...is that how it works?”

Dean chuckles, pulling a hand through his hair. Your panties dampen as you turn back to your beautiful beau. He asks, “you want to teach him?”

“Please,” you beg.

“Hey Jack... would you like Y/N to show you?” Dean asks. He has never really shared you, and is beyond surprised to find that the thought of it actually turns him on. He is typically quite protective, which is sweet but unnecessary, you can hold your own.

“More than anything,” Jack breathes, turning his chair to face the two of you, “but that would be...Castiel calls it intimacy. Will that hurt your relationship? If you show me?”

Dean's eyes crinkle at the corners, “Jack, Y/N and I... nothing could break us, we've been through hell and back together-”

“Literally,” you add. 

“Literally,” Dean repeats, “So you don't have to worry about that. We're supposed to be teaching you about, ya know, human stuff, and clearly we forgot to explain sex to you.”

“I just know sex is what my mother did with Lucifer, to create me.”

“Yes…” you reply tentatively, “but they didn't have sex because they wanted to make a baby, Jack.”

“They didn't?” Jack is perplexed, “then why?”

Dean offers Jack a hand to help him stand up, “Because it feels freakin’ amazing, kid… and it doesn't have to lead to a baby, trust me, we'll show ya that too. So, buddy, to help you out, I'm going to let you watch me and Y/N together to learn, ok?”

Jack nods, excited.

“And then, after that, you and Y/N can fuck. Do you know what I mean, fuck?”

Jack shrugs. He hadn't heard that word used in this context before.

“Well, you're about to find out. And Y/N? She's incredible, and you're probably gonna want to do this with her again and again. But it's a one time deal. Then you'll have to find your own girl, got it? We can probably even help you with that if need be, alright? Y/N has some girlfriends she could call.”

“Alright.” Jack looks a perfect mixture of worried and turned on. He takes your hand as you lead him down to you and Dean's bedroom, his heart beating a million beats a minute. Once in the room, door locked tight so Sam and Cas don't stumble upon this scene in case they come home early, you pull off Jack's hoodie, then his flannel and t-shirt, grinning like you're unwrapping a present with lots of tissue and ribbons. Dean busies himself with lazily taking off a shoe here, a sock there, while focusing more on picking the perfect playlist from your phone to hook up to the Bluetooth speaker you'd recently bought him. Your fingers explore Jack's firm, hairless chest as you kiss him softly on the lips, his hands lingering on your hips until they float down to your ass, squeezing gently. “Good boy, Jack.” You like his instincts. 

He smiles against your lips and you slip your tongue in his mouth. He is cautious at first, then his tongue crashes into yours hungrily. It reminds you of a teenage, hot and heavy makeout session in a back seat. You've got to stop eventually because you already feel your arousal pooling low in your belly, plus you're getting poked in the hip and remember what needs to be done. It's difficult to think when Jack is projecting his intense desire onto you.You wiggle his sweats down to the floor, underwear too. You wrap your hand around his smooth, hard cock and he gasps as you slide it up and down his perfect length. Every part of Jack is perfect, it's like he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself.

You remove your hand to push him down into a chair where he'll be sitting and watching, then you take his hand and wrap it around his cock. You cover his hand with yours, stroking at a good pace. “This is what you'll do, K? And when it feels so good you can't take it, you'll have an orgasm Jack. It will be messy and you might feel like your body's about to explode, that's normal. How good it feels to hit that peak and just let go, we call that coming, and what comes out, we call it cum, ok?”

He nods with wide, lustblown eyes, “Is there a reason I'm doing this instead of just watching? Won't it take my attention away from learning?”

Dean chuckles softly as he finishes stripping down to nothing, “When you're new at this stuff, you don't last long before you...if you want to last more than a few seconds with Y/N, doing this first will help. Got it?”

Jack nods, confused as hell but with a big smile on his face, he continues slowly moving his hand up and down as you pour a stripe of lube down his shaft. He notices that makes it feel even better. “Thank you, Y/N.”

“Mmmhmmm,” You can't help how incredibly turned on you are watching him, “How does it feel sweet, little Jack?” You ask, practically panting, though there's nothing little about his cock. Dean laughs at your question. Jack only moans as an answer. “What a good boy you are, stroking your cock for me, just like that…” Jack's head falls back from the pleasure and praise.

Dean walks over to you so you're both standing right in front of Jack. He taps Jack as a reminder to watch and he lifts his head back up. Dean kisses you, his tongue hot on yours, while unbuttoning your flannel and jeans, ridding you of all your layers except the lacy black thong and bra. He runs his hands all over your body, stopping briefly to trace over the wettest part of your tiny panties, groaning into your mouth. He then spins you around so Jack can see your back, showing him how a bra is unclasped. Jack commits that to memory, along with how your ass looks in that thong. Dean lightly smacks your ass and you moan. Jack's grip tightens and he strokes himself faster.

“Easy, Tiger,” Dean warns Jack to slow it down and he does as he's told.

You turn back to Dean, taking his length in your hand, “I want your big cock so bad, baby.”

Dean has his head dipped, flicking your nipples with his tongue, he straightens back up and grins devilishly, “and I so wanna give it to you, baby girl. First, could you…”

You're already sinking to your knees, wrapping fingers around the base of his cock, flicking the tip with your tongue before taking him in your mouth.

“So good at that, baby...” Dean moans. Then Jack lets out the sexiest little whimper and you can't help but give him a hand. 

Jack gasps and moans your name as you reach over to pump his cock in time with moving your mouth up and down on Dean's dick. 

You'd gathered your hair up in a ponytail and Dean grasps it, tugging your hair lightly. Now his head falls back slightly, knowing you did that just for him, he groans, “so fucking perfect for me, baby…”

You moan around your boyfriend's cock and he shudders. “Tell her, Jack,” he whispers. Jack glances at him, confused for a second, but then he gets it.

“Mmmm...you're incredible, Y/N,” Jack moans in earnest, “You make me feel so…” His eyes glowing yellow as he tries to show you how you're making him feel, projecting an invisible wall of pleasure onto you and, vicariously, Dean. 

The lowest growl escapes your throat, the vibration running through Dean's cock making him shout your name. You feel like you could almost come, untouched, Jack’s energy is that powerful. Your pussy is drenched and pulsing, Jack's sexual grace, if that's what you wanna call it, is relentless. Your fingers graze over Dean's balls as they tighten and you realize he’s about to come, before you think to take your mouth off of him, you feel a yank of your ponytail and his whole body is shaking.

“Fuckkk, I'm! Unghhh…”

You can hear Jack panting as Dean's cum shoots down your throat, groaning loudly as you squeeze every drop of his release from him.

Dean falls back on the bed behind him, it appears he may be unconscious until, “That was not supposed to happen! Damnit, Jack!” Dean's body was still twitching and shuddering. He doesn't want to admit it, but that was the best blowie he's ever had, period.

“I'm sorry, was that not…” Jack's brows knit together, your hand still stroking him.

“Fucking. Awesome. Jesus, that was… That was so damn good. I just wasn't planning on coming yet, but… You two make an excellent fuckin team.”

You smile at the praise and Jack follows suit. “I want to make you feel that way,” Jack begs as you feel his body tensing up.

“You are, baby, you are. Look how wet you made me,” your fingers brush over your pussy then you present them to Jack, “That's a good thing, so good.” 

He takes hold of your wrist, licking your fingers and moaning. “I did this?” He smiles softly, eyes full of pride.

“MmmHmm…”

“Hey, I had a part in that too, yeah?” Dean asks from the bed, still out of breath from his world rocking orgasm.

“Of course, my love,” you smirk. You know you told Jack to please himself but again, you can't resist. “Can I?” You ask, leaning in to tease his tip with your tongue.

“Please!” begs Jack. You slot yourself between his knees, massaging and sucking his balls first, then licking up to the tip like a popsicle. Jack is practically vibrating already and you have no idea what's gonna happen when he comes but... you anticipate it will rub off on you in a very good way.

You wrap your lips around his cock then take all of him in your mouth. Heat floods Jack's entire body and he shudders, a wave of his pleasure rolls over you and you moan...loudly. Even completely spent, Dean adjusts himself on the bed so he has a view of what you're doing. The moan reverbs along Jack's shaft and his body begins to shake, you giggle, you had hardly done anything yet! That makes him shake harder.

You suck up and down, letting him hit the back of your throat while your hand around the base works in time with your mouth.You flick the tip once more and Jack shatters. His eyes, glowing intensely, are locked on you so give him a show, removing him speedily from your mouth, pumping his cock as his cum covers your tits. Back when you were the age Jack appears to be, this was what guys liked so you figure Jack would, too, and damn, were you right. He literally stops coming, sees how he's marked you, and then more just starts coming. You don't think you've ever seen this much cum in a porn, let alone real life.

His hand wrapped around your ponytail, you can swear Jack roars better than any wild animal, projecting his ecstasy on to you so strong that you come untouched. Your vision flashes white as you buck your hips up into nothing, body convulsing as long as Jack's still does, which is quite a while. Dean has moved behind you, also standing on his knees, to make sure you don't fall backwards and crack your lovely skull on the bunker’s cement floor.

He's thinking how impossible this should be, but he's seen every impossible thing happen at least twice in his life, so he can only be so shocked. He grasps your hips to steady you and quickly falls on his ass as another climax hits him, yelling your names as his eyes roll back in his head. Just a little cum leaks from Dean's dick, you have juices flowing everywhere, and Jack has made you and himself into a completely sticky mess.

Dean is the first to stir, and then Jack. Honest to Chuck, the three of you had literally passed out from the rolling domino effect orgasm you'd all shared. “Jack…” Dean rubs his forehead while slowly sitting up, not believing what he's about to say.

Jack floats back to reality, “Yes, Dean,” he answers, blue eyes sweet and sparkling.

“You're a fucking sex god, kid, you know that?”

“No I don't...I don't know what you mean,” Jack blinks.

“People would kill to have that kind of power in the bedroom, Jack. You're gonna make every other dude in the world look bad in comparison.”

“Is that good?”

“For you, yeah! I mean, shit. You could….Jack you could have anyone you wanted, anyone! Once they knew what you could do...fuck…” Dean was 50 shades of jelly AF.

“Oh…” Jack smiles, “Wow.”

“Buddy, could you...clean us up...like when you made your tattoos disappear?”

He thinks for a second, then nods. Dean sees the look Jack gives you before he cleans you up with his mind, and after. He is completely in awe of you, and Dean doesn't blame him, but seeing the loving look in Jack's eyes makes him worry. Dean scoops you up and sets you on the bed since you're still woozy, then he helps Jack up. Once on the bed, Jack leans over you, kissing you, until Dean is the one clearing his throat.

“Sorry Dean,” Jack apologizes cutely. Dean motions for Jack to trade places with him and Jack moves to the head of the bed. 

“Doing alright, Baby?” Dean asks, kissing your lips, your jaw, down your neck, across your breasts.

“Very alright,” you whisper. 

“Can we show the kid...your favorite thing?”

You grin widely, finally snapping out of your stupor, “Yes, please!” and Dean gleefully slips your thong off, launching it across the room like a rubber band.

“So, not every guy does this, but every guy should,” he explains to Jack as he lays between your legs. “Actually, just come down here so you can see better.”

Jack does as Dean instructs, his gaze flicking frequently from Dean, watching as his tongue expertly slides from your wet entrance up to your clit, circling it like a shark before attacking, to looking at the blissful expression on your face. You know Jack doesn't really need to know how to give oral, he can make you… or anyone for that matter, come with just a look, but it can't hurt to learn. And you kinda like this, him watching you so intently. 

“Yes, baby,” you whimper as Dean slides a finger inside you.

Dean lifts up his head, “you see where my tongue is hitting?”

Jack nods, eyes full of lust, and Dean continues, “Right here, this is the spot she really likes, and where you enter her is here, where my finger is.” He takes a mental note of this, watching intently as Dean adds a second digit inside you.

Jack begins to squirm as you do. His dick hardens watching the pleasure on your face, eager to be the one to make you feel just like that.

Dean peeks at Jack and sighs into your pussy before lifting his head up, “I’m guessing you want to try?” 

Jack lets out a whimper, “Can I?” 

Dean is about as annoyed as he is horny. He asks you if that's ok, “Mmmmmm,” is your only answer so they take it as yes.

Dean takes two of the grinning nephilim’s fingers and guides them inside, then he gently spreads your lips to show Jack where your clit is. Dean lets Mr. Eager take his place, moving to your side, his tongue dancing across your ear. Jack licks you tentatively and you shudder, so he continues. “Jack!” You're pulling his hair and yelling his name so he flicks faster. 

“Fuck!” You exclaim. It feels like his tongue is dripping golden grace straight to your favorite little bundle of nerves and, paired with the steady rhythm on your g-spot, you lose control. You're screaming and shaking, clutching your boyfriend's hand as the blissful release washes over you.

Dean watches with a confusing mixture of anxiety and desire. His cock throbs watching you come so hard, while he worries your need for him may now become obsolete. He knows you're in love but, damn, he could never make you come that freakin fast!

“Did I do alright? It seemed like you liked it but I… did you like it?” Jack's face is glistening and teeth gleaming, cheeks flushed. 

You giggle, your head lifted to look at Jack, reaching to stroke his cheek. Dean's heart sinks, thinking, ‘Oh, fuck, here we go.’ 

“Jack, you are so fucking good at that! So good! Unghhh!” You groan. “Amazing! You...your grace is-” you see the smile on his face widen, while your boyfriend's face looks completely downtrodden. Oops.

You graze your fingers along Dean's jaw. “Do you know how bad I want you inside me, baby?” 

“You sure you don't mean the kid?” Dean mopes.

“No, I mean you. I always want you. Besides, someone's got to show him how it's done, and no one can fuck me like you can. No one else can make me scream. Make my toes curl. Make me cum all over that big cock. Please, Dean, please…”

It didn't take much. Dean was already swatting Jack off you, straddling you once he moves out of the way. He teases his cock over your soaking wet center, “This what you want, Kitten?”

You bite your lip, “Yes, Sir!” 

Dean goes crazy for that kinda shit. You suppress a laugh as he growls and slams his cock into you. Now no one is laughing. But you're screaming, yelling his name, and Jack's jaw has dropped, watching with wide eyes as Dean thrusts in and out of you powerfully. 

“So tight for me, Baby girl…”

You grin at his praise and bring your knees by your ears so he can go even deeper and he groans in appreciation. Jack puts a hand on Dean's shoulder, leaning in to admire and observe the pleasure he is giving you, slamming into you like that.

“Not yet, kid,” Dean breathes, shuddering at even the slightest feeling of Jack's grace, “I want to feel you a little longer. That alright baby girl?” he asks you.

“Yes, Daddy!” You scream and Dean just eats it up. Jack pulls his hand away as requested, confused by your nickname for Dean, knowing for sure that he isn't your father. 

“She's just saying that to rile me up,” Dean explains. “You trying to rile me up, Princess?”

“Mmmhmmm,” you moan, followed by a squeak as he pushes your knees into your pillow, fucking you deeper than you thought possible. “Dean! Please!”

“Baby wants to come?” You just mewl and nod in response, claiming his lips with yours. Dean breaks away for air and you turn to look at Jack's face burning with desire as he watches you and strokes himself. “You want to come too?” You ask him.

Jack pants a “Yes!” And you wrap your hand around his cock, helping him out.

Dean sits up more to make room for his hand, fingers swirling around your clit. You alternate between whimpering and whispering “fuck!”

Dean notices Jack's eyes flit to him, and sees that he's looking at him the same way you are. Both you and Jack are waiting to be told when you can come. Dean doesn't always play these kinky games with you, but damn if he wasn't enjoying it now. Also makes him wonder how Jack caught on to it so fast.

“Let go,” Dean says to Jack. Jack puts his hand back on Dean's shoulder and smiles, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Come all over my cock, baby girl,” Dean growls, shaking uncontrollably, “now. Because I'm...Ahhhhhh,” Dean slams into you, the final thrust, coming deep inside you as your pussy contracts around his dick as you come, seeing sparks as Jack’s cum splashes across the skin of your stomach. His grace flows from him, making the two of you multi-orgasmic, rolling from one climax to another. Your body and brain igniting with endorphins and ecstacy - complete nirvana.

When you blink back to reality, your eyes open to see your boyfriend's eyes glazed over in absolute bliss. Never had you seen Dean come this many times in one evening. It was... insane.

He grins at you lazily and you bring your lips up to his, “Oh my God…” you sigh, breaking the kiss, “That was so… Thank you, Daddy.”

“Oh, don't start that again,” Dean chuckles softly.

Jack had fallen on his side next to you, you turn your head to gaze at his sweet, innocent face. His eyes open to look, seemingly, right through your soul. You are amazed at how much you still want him, after all that, and how you could possibly still have the energy. You're sure Jack could go all night or maybe for infinity, the way he's looking at you.

Dean gently pulls out of you, leaning over to kiss you again before getting up to clean himself up as well as you. Only Jack cleans up all three of you with his grace before Dean can find a towel. Doesn't even have to think much about it this time.

Jack's eyes bounce between you and Dean. He doesn't really know how to ask, can he still be inside you, after all this? How many orgasms can a human have in one session? He has no idea. He doesn't want to hurt you. He worries.

Dean tosses a condom to Jack and he inspects it, staring at the foil packet.

“What is this? Why didn't you need it? Is going without one only for… advanced relationships?” He asks, curious.

“Very good, Jack,” you whisper.

“Y/N and I don't use them now but we went through at least a thousand of them before that. Now she takes a pill so she won't get pregnant, usually an, uh, thing for an advanced relationship, yeah.”

“So if Y/N is on this pill, why do I need one of these?” He asks quietly, ripping open the foil and inspecting the condom carefully. “It's an... intimacy thing?”

“You just need practice putting one on, Jack. The next girl you do this with might not be on birth control, you'll need to use one of these everytime, ok?”

Jack nods with a frown, not sad he has to use the piece of rubber but because all he wants is the next girl to still be you, and you after that and you again. 

“Watch, K?” Dean models how to put it on, Jack watches and follows along on himself. His blue mood fades as he looks down at you, biting your lip, face flushed with desire. Jack can't help it, he grins widely at you, the idea of being inside you, he's so giddy it makes you giggle.

“Baby… Jack… I need you inside me, now!” You demand, panting.

Jack looks at Dean, Dean nods and he gives a little nod of gratitude in return. His eyes flash back to you, the faint golden glow already forming around his irises. Then his face changes, suddenly insecure, he wonders if he'll do this right. You reach for his cock, watching his expression turn euphoric as you guide him inside you. You grab his firm little ass and pull him towards you till he gasps, fully inside you.

“How does it feel, baby?”

He smiles so wide, you swear you can see all his teeth. You try not to laugh.

“Amazing,” he sighs. “There is no place in the universe I’d rather be.”

Dean clears his throat roughly and the two lovers turn to look at him. They're expecting to see some jealousy on Dean's face, but he was just keeping Jack in check. He was actually stroking his somehow magically rock hard again cock and completely enjoying the show...at the surprise of them all.

“Do it just like you saw me do. It’s mostly hips. You can do it, kid,” Dean coaches.

Jack pulls his hips back too quickly and he falls out of you. You try not to have flashbacks of the boys whom you'd taken their virginity rather awkwardly in the past. But this time it was kind of cute. Hell, you thought everything Jack did was cute.

You grip his hips and show him how to work them in time with yours. His eyes begin glowing a brighter gold, thrusting deeper into you until your thighs are shaking. Your teeth catch his lower lip and he growls, capturing your lips with his. Jack's tongue tangles with yours hungrily as you feel his golden waves of grace igniting your entire body. 

Before your body completely seizes up, you sit up, wrapping one arm tightly around Jack while your free hand pulls desperately in his sandy hair.

His eyes glow brighter still, “I don't ever want this to end,” he whispers hot in your ear, your insides tingling. “But Dean said...one time deal…”

You're trying to find a last thread of control to hold onto, “Don’t worry about what Dean said, baby, that was before. So after tonight… you still want me?”

Jack pants for air, moving away from your ear, “I need you, again, every day-”

Dean heard that one. He assertively 'ahems’ and a guilty little blush crosses Jack's cheeks. But you know better. Dean always lets you have your way … eventually. Besides, Dean was so turned on, in one session he'd had more orgasms than you or he'd thought possible so… you doubt he'll turn down a few repeats of tonight.

You push on Jack's chest until he's flat on his back, head hitting the foot of the bed, looking up at you in awe, wondering how he stayed inside you during that. Wondering if he could stay inside you forever.

“Is that a better view, baby?” You ask Dean over your shoulder. You hear a low rumble from his throat and you smile, knowing the view of your ass has distracted him from getting too jealous. 

"With an ass like that and this kid's powers...fuck...who needs Viagra..." Dean half-jokes, looking at his own dick with reverent pride. He feels about as young as Jack looks.

You laugh briefly, then look down at that sweet face, “You’ll have me again,” you mouth confidently to Jack as you ride his cock. “Damn it, Jack, you feel so good!” You exclaim.

“You… Unhhh… I…” Jack is stunned speechless, more detached from reality each time you slam back down on his throbbing dick. His electric eyes are as bright as you've seen them. Your whole body shivers.

You reach down to tweak Jack's nipples, you figure if it throws Dean over the edge, it probably will for Jack too. The nephilim begins shaking as you start losing track of space and time.

“So good for me, baby...Oh god…” You trail off. You can hear moans coming from your boyfriend behind you, some coming from yourself and then…

Your name escapes Jack's lips in a roar that literally hangs in the air. It truly is like time has stopped, the room is so still other than the rippling amber waves of grace moving above you in what seems like slow motion. Then they hit you, followed by your boyfriend behind you. The headboard smacks against the wall, making a thunderous boom as Dean's back is slammed into it, and you into him. Your bodies continuously shuddering with each wave of ecstasy radiating from your nephilim. The feeling, it was like... A religious experience.

You are still trying to regulate your breathing when you come to. You couldn't have been out that long. Dean squeezes your shoulder to communicate he's still alive so you then sit up to check on Jack. His sweet cherub grin and fading gold, fluttering eyes clouded in bliss make you blush. He's just so fucking adorable. You feel... Feelings you should not be feeling! And then…

“Oh shit!”

Jack lifts his head, eyes widening in concern.

Dean sits up too, blinking back to reality, “What, baby?”

All you can do is point. Point to Jack's perfect, condom-less cock.

“Fuck…” Dean sighs and you do the same. You're about to collapse on the bed and ask your boyfriend to try and retrieve the missing rubber from inside you when Dean laughs.

He realizes that not only was the condom thrown against the wall, *splat* but also blankets, clothes, pretty much everything in the room.

Dean tries to suppress a grin, “Yeah… I don't really think you can be hooking up with random chicks, Kid…”

Jack's eyebrows crinkle in the middle, waiting for him to continue.

"You know that isn't what normally happens, right Jack? Condoms stay on an average guy's dick, pillows and blankets stay on the bed, ya know? Like when I come, it doesn't make everyone else in the room come or knock anyone against a wall." Jack nods so Dean continues. "So sleeping around could blow your cover...No one needs to know what you are but us. And It could hurt a girl who isn't as strong as Y/N. It just isn't safe, so... If you want more practice in this arena, I'm afraid it will have to be in here. With us."

You and Jack smile, letting out a sigh of relief and Dean shakes his head. "Uh huh, that's what I thought."

Dean collapses back on the bed and reaches for you with the sliver of energy he has left. You look at Dean, eyes already closing, and then at Jack's puppy dog wide ones. The pull you feel from Jack is purely magnetic. You can feel how badly he doesn't want to leave and go back to his room, and you can't stomach the idea either.

"Daddy?"

Dean groans.

"Is it okay if Jack sleeps in here with us?"

"Mmmhmmm," he grumbles.

Jack grins. He blinks and the three of you are all clean again, wearing pajamas even. So freakin cute. Dean grumbles, he prefers to sleep in the buff, but quickly falls asleep anyway.

You take Jack's hand, pulling him down so that you're cuddled up against Dean's back, and Jack against yours. You run your fingers over the smooth skin of Dean's abdomen, while Jack peppers little kisses at the nape of your neck. This could be the best thing you've ever felt in your life, and you intend on feeling this way again and again.


End file.
